


Part One

by flouridation



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ANYWAYS hope you enjoy!, F/M, Fluff, Link helps Zelda overcome her stress and anxieties, SO MUCH FLUFF, ZelinkZineSeasons, ZelinkZineSummer2019, Zelinkzine, and (spoilers but) they live happily ever after, didn't get too creative with the title LMAO, largely bc this is just a series of cheesy one-shots, let! our! faves! be! happy!, lots of cute dates, y'all still deserve to see them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flouridation/pseuds/flouridation
Summary: Zelda has been sent to Ordona to de-stress from the overwhelming princess life over the summer. However, she won’t be alone. A handsome youth (and the future hero of Hyrule, though neither of them knows it yet) helps her get herself situated. Things happen, and, fifty years later, they have four children.





	Part One

**Author's Note:**

> My first submission (hopefully of many) to tumblr's @ zelinkzine 's summer event! I hope you enjoy, and follow this story as it evolves if you’re interested =D

Zelda dropped her stuff inside her door and collapsed against the wall of her new house. She was exhausted, and after barely making it here alive, all she wanted in this moment was to be alone. So when she heard a knock at her door, she sighed. Resigned, she brushed away some hair stuck to her face with sweat and plastered on a bright smile before opening the door. She didn’t know what she was expecting. Another villager, she guessed. Just another villager who she really couldn't summon the energy for today. 

Certainly not this man who now stood before her, smiling awkwardly and rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. In his other hand he held a tiny potted Deku tree. "Sorry to bother you." His blond hair is glowing in the sunlight, and his blue eyes look genuinely apologetic as he hands over the potted plant. "You must be overwhelmed." 

"Oh, it's not that bad," Zelda said breathlessly, suddenly self-conscious of her sweaty face and bedraggled hair. "Thanks for the Deku tree, um.." She blushed. "Good to meet you... Uh..." A helpless giggle escaped from her of its own accord. 

"My name's Link." Link said, sparing her the agony of trying to push on with whatever sentence she was trying to crank out. 

"Zelda..." She said in a near-whisper, shaking his offered hand. 

"Well, I'll let you go now, but if you need any help, I live right around the corner. Don't be afraid to ask for help with anything, however big or small." Link says, with an extra-specially warm smile. 

"Thanks,” she managed.

"Well, see you around!" Said Link, waving and jogging off in the direction of his house.

"See you!" She called after him, before closing the door and leaning against it with her eyes closed. _What just happened?_ She opened them and set the little Deku tree on an equally sized table next to a window where sunlight would reach it, and collapsed against the wall again. _What exactly just happened? And how am I supposed to focus on my health when my neighbors are so… Well._

Link's endearing smile lingered in her mind, even as she lay down to sleep that night.


End file.
